Two is always better than one
by ButterflyEffectTobi
Summary: Kakashi thought it was normal to have two parents. He has two dads so what was the big deal anyway? The rule is two parents it never specified what gender they had to be.
1. one

Chapter one: the one night stand is back again!

Alois should have known really, should have not open the damn door but being the half awake person he was he swung open the door to yell at the person who dare weak him up before his shift at the hospital. His threat dying at the moment he laid eyes on the man he slept with just a few nights prior to now, how he found his house Alois will always blame on being a ninja. Damn those ninja techniques. Alois wishes he could see his face right in that moment when he saw him just standing there, holding his pride and joy he talked all night about.

The little shit-er baby just stared at him with blank and bored eyes which brought worry and aggravation to Alois, how the hell does a baby know how to make emotions when it needs help wiping its ass! No worries, the shi- baby had the man's hair color which was greyish but could be white for all he knew really. Alois will admit the baby was a cute thing but those bored looking eyes made him pissed off, for how dare this baby be bored when his ass just woke up and has not had his coffee.

If you couldn't tell Alois was not a morning person, more of a night owl really for all those all nighters. Really it was a surprise to Alois how he was able to function at before noon but that is besides his worries at this very moment.

Why was the man he slept with here?

"Uh- can I help you Hatake?" He asked with a tilt of his head, resting his side to the door as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"I need you to watch him for me please" the man, no Sakumo Hatake begged as he held the baby high up like he was the answer to all the worries.

Alois face was most blank with specks of pink forming on his upper cheeks for this was the man who was great in bed, a great kisser, and his crush when he tried to attend the academy and will always be his crush. The man was a sweetheart with the heart of gold, how could Alois not! His black heart needed someone to feel in for the warmth.

"So….why not Might dai?"

"He is busy at the very moment, please I need you"

Those puppy dog eyes will one day be the death of him really, it really would be one day. So alois side before reaching his arms out to take the baby from the man. Looking away with a bigger blush now on his face in the side of his preporial view he saw the man's wide eyed before grinning like man making alois turn his head even more to not look at him- and his damn lips!

Gentle as could be Sakumo gave him the baby, giving his child a kiss on the head before poofing away. He knows the word for it he really does, it just won't come to him at the moment damn it! Looking down at the baby in his arms, holding him against his hips he tilted his head before heading back inside.

"Guess it's just you and I huh buddy? Let's go cuddle."

And if Alois practically slept all day with a baby sleeping on top of his chest, then it was nobody's business but his- and apparently Sakumo since he woke up when he heard a click of a camera going off. He tried to take the camera from the man to delete it, but the man was stronger and taller than Alois so he never got the camera.

He swore vengeance when he got it.

* * *

 _ **Authors notes: sigh- I have nothing to say for myself really, it's another story I came up with at 2 in the morning and I hope it's original. The main character will not be a ninja and he will be very gay, things will be light hearted but will have some dark moments. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little bit of my new story :) enjoy!**_


	2. two

Chapter two: he may be a baby, but he secretly hates me

Yet again, Alois was woke up to watch Hatake kid. He doesn't find a problem with it, it's his crush the man of literally his dreams and the man he that can fuck amazly. Off of topic! The problem was that Alois ass had to get up yet again, all in the same week which wrongo, and open the door. Hatake can literally poof into the house if he wanted to! The ninja was just too damn lazy! Alois has no room to talk but that's besides the point the issue was Hatake!

"Hehe- can you watch him again love?" Sakumo pondered with a cute closed eyed smile of his, with a crinkle of a smile that could light up the whole world. And if Alois wasn't hooked then he would have been in that instant. If Alois was a girl, his panties would have dropped then and there.

Ahem! Where was he?

Oh yes, he was looking at Hatake hot- er okay face at ass o'clock in the morning when he could be sleeping, and alois could only sigh as he opened his door wider for him.

"Come in." he mumbled in defeat. Sakumo only smiled even wider as he skipped or jumped alois isn't sure, but he knows he had the cockyness around him. The asshole! Just because he fucked him, greatly he should mention, doesn't mean he can get away with whatever he wanted damn it!

Putting kakashi down on the ground, the five month year old just tilted to the side and plopped onto his side. Which was funny and cute if he might add. Honestly, Kakashi is the only kid he can handle really, Alois would strangle any other kid. Again it's not because of his man crush it really isn't.

"I'll pick him up in the evening! Love you kakashi! Bye!" and then he was gone, jumping out the window with his long hair majestically flowing through the wind. Kakashi and Alois faces were both blank with no emotion on their faces.

"He's your dad" Alois mumbled out. He got a slap to the face, a slap to the face by a baby.

~○•°●~

"So help me god kakashi don't make me put my foot up your ass! I swear to Kami I will do it! I don't care if your Sakumo's kid added into the face you're an infant. I will fight a baby if I have to!" Alois screamed as he tried to pull Kakashi off his head since the infant was currently pulling his hair out.

"Hn!"

"You sound like a Uchiha!"

If Alois was fighting with a baby he won't mention it to anyone else.

"Hn."

"Great come back!"

It's not one of Alois's greatest moments he will say but who's gonna blame him let alone find out? Hearing a clicking similar to the sound of last week, Kakashi and Alois both looked to where the noise came from. Finding Sakumo slightly bent with a camera in his hands, covering his face before he moved it away causing them both to see he was crying a river.

"My baby is growing up so fast!" He sobbed before falling to the ground.

Kakashi, the infant, seemed to not like the noise or the fact his father was crying so he gummed the heck out of Alois's…..nipple.

"AHHHHHH, let go let go let go let go! I'm not a female! Nothing will come out" Alois screamed loudly as he flailed he hands up in down, and since the baby had a grip on him he stayed in the same spot….on the nipple.

"Sakumo get him off!"

Laughter could be heard as Alois flailed around the room and trying to pull the child away from his chest area with no such luck.

So, Alois tried a different route to get to help.

"So help me Kami I will tell everyone about all your kinks you have if you don't help me right now Hatake!"

Sakumo never moved faster in his life.

* * *

 _ **Authors notes: here is chapter two! and if you guys haven't guessed it, the story is kinda in one shots but still follows a story plot line. I hope you guys like this fanfiction as much as I like writing it, even if it sucks. Also sorry no beta so grammar and errors will be very evident. See ya next time!**_

 _ **P.s nice reviews please, no hate/rude/mean ones or they will be deleted!**_


	3. three

_**Notes: so, I know I made this story and I have like most if not all the plot in my head I just don't have a ship name for them and it's sad. Also, Alois is a nurse at the hospital, he can do some chakra things but he is just not a ninja and didn't have enough chakra to handle being a ninja. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I hope you guys leave nice and good reviews, hate and mean and rude ones will be deleted. I love your guys review btw, made my day and exactly helped make this one too.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter three:**_ _ **Hospital visit!**_

Alois was not a happy camper, not a little bit. He was working, busy, not able to work, and this little shit with his cute smile and cheekiness brought his ass and child's ass to the hospital. Why? so he could babysit. Not sure if he can see that Alois was busy or not but Alois was close to beating him with an inch of his life left. His baby, Kakashi, glaring at him which Alois is ashamed to say he glared right back. He lost after five minutes or so. But that was besides the point!

Tapping his fingers against the counter, a blank expression as he watched Sakumo walking casually up to the counter. Giggles could be heard from around his area, ah the girls loved Sakumo just as much as Minato. Putting the baby on the counter, Alois just about had a heart attack- does he not know how many health code violations he just- oh he was gonna beat the man child!

"Alois- can you-" He stopped him before he can say anymore.

"No"

"But-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"N.O, what does that spell? No!"

Picking up Kakashi and walking around the counter he gave him Kakashi back and as he booped Sakumo's nose with a smug grin, Sakumo's face was that of shock. Was he really expecting him to watch his child on his work day? if so, he was crazy and on something. Before he can even get around the corner he felt someone wrap an arm around his waist.

He will not blush, he will not blush, he will not blush!

"Please babe, only for an hour, pretty please?" Sakumo begged with his puppy dog eyes that he perfected, since you know he has a summons and he was taught by the very best. Sakumo's eyes begin to sparkle before a smirk took place on his face, his perfectly- er off the topic, off the topic! Be professional!

"Don't make bring out the pack" he threatened.

He is ashamed to say he mocked him with a hand being a fake puppet, he got a pinch on the side of his hip causing him to yelp and then glare at Sakumo who looked away innocently. Innocent his ass. He would know too, and that was off topic too. Alois really needs to work on that problem to thinking of dirty thoughts of his long time ago (four weeks ago really) one night stand.

But how could he not think about it? Sakumo's chest was that of perfection, his grunts as he thrusted in and out, his arms that show cased his muscles and-

ahem...he needs to stop being he gets a public boner, with his crush holding him by his waist and people around. He needs help for getting excited at the idea of having sex in public and at a hospital no less!

"please-" Covering Sakumo's mouth with his hand he sighed with his other hand resting on the top of his forehead, he always caved when it came to Sakumo; not fair if he was being honest.

"Fine" he sighed in defeat, and as Sakumo cheered and handed him the baby before taking off he sighed again. Feeling pats on his back as he stood there looking at Kakashi with a defeated look. Kakashi the little shit gave a smirk and a 'hmph' sound before turning away in victory.

He should drop the little shit on his head- they're in the hospital he'd be fine.

Alois really needed to get his priorities checked.

Walking away from where he was, he began walking to the area where they took care of the children. Looks like today was his day to watch children today- He gets one child but then gets five to watch. Yay him! note the sarcasm.

Alois hates his life.

* * *

 _ **Facts about Alois job: so since he is a nurse he can either be in surgery or doing papers, working with patience or in the children's area watching them and taking care of them. I know that this is most likely not right but this is my thought process and I want this to be in the story, so it's like a job where you don't know what your gonna get. So its a guessing game what you're gonna do for that day. It may be stupid to you knowing this but I think it's important to know about so your not confused about why he, Alois, has to watch children when he is a nurse.**_


	4. four

_**...don't kill be for the long wait...please**_

* * *

 **Chapter four: He who keeps coming back**

Alois was not amused by any of this. He hated how Kakashi seemed to grow attach to him over the few months he has babysat the little shit, and now whenever his dad dropped him off he would cling onto him. Now the problem that lied in this was that his father was well...an idiot. Now most people who weren't ninja wouldn't ever say this, but he was use to ninja and the idiot was an idiot. If that made any sense. So now he they were, a tug of war with baby clinging onto his shirt as his father tries to pull him away fro Alois, and if Alois was drunk he would have found it more amusing. He was slightly amused now, but really he had no fucks to give anymore.

He was tired, he had a thirty six hour shift that ended five hours ago, when the little shit's father decided to drop him off and quickly flash away before Alois could do anything to hurt him. The shit was persistent, that was for sure.

"Kami! Let go of Alois-chan already!" Sakumo whined, as he kept pulling on his baby with force that should be worrying for any other normal people, as his child held on with strength that shouldn't be all that strong for a baby his age. He kept his strength and it was a somewhat of a problem, but not really...he was a ninja's child what could you do.

Alois was getting more and more annoyed with the situation. He didn't like the pulling, he was tired as beyond belief, and if Sakumo kept pulling his shirt was sure to rip and this was his favorit-.

RIP

Then there was silence, and barely any movement. The only they that could seen and heard was their breathing and moving of all of their chests. And for Sakumo's sake his shirt better be okay or else he wouldn't be breathing nor moving much.

"Ne~ Alois it was accident-" Sakumo didn't ever get to finish when he got a punch to the gut, before a soft peck on the lips to silence him. Then when Alois moved, holding the baby with one hand as he left Sakumo to crumble to the floor.

He took Kakashi to his room, and sat down, lifting him up to look eye to eye with the baby. Kakashi didn't look amused but his eyes shined with excitement and amusement, so he took his fathers pain very well. Good.

"Your fathers dumb Kakashi." Alois states before Kakashi, who's face stared back like always blankly.

...

Before the little shit decides to throw up on Alois face that is.

"Sakumo! Get your fucking kid right the fuck now!"

This shit better get out of his hair!

* * *

 _ **You like it? yay or nay?**_


End file.
